Automotive radar applications are becoming very popular. In order to increase available production capacity and products reliability, efforts are made to integrate more functions inside a single chip (towards a fully-integrated transceiver) and to simplify assembly and production by using a packaged solution. Next generation of automotive radar products may move from today's bare die solution to a fully integrated packaged solution. Use of a given packaging technology may impose new challenges in terms of thermal dissipation and overall power consumption. U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,613A describes an amplifier comprising four transistors of same type connected as full-bridge having four arms and junctions therebetween with a transistor in each arm of the bridge. Two of said junctions form terminals of a differential output. For coupling an output of a driver amplifier to the amplifier, a coupling transformer having four secondary windings is employed. Each of the secondary windings is prepared for feeding the base terminal of another one of the four transistors.
Although the structure of this known full-bridge power amplifier may help to fulfill the above object of reducing overall power consumption of an automotive radar product, today's standard production processes impose the challenge of avoiding a coupling transformer as employed in the known amplifier.